De un tiempo a otro
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora nunca se ha enamorado y no ha tenido mucha experiencia en el amor, pero vienod a su madre completamente enamorada cree que debería de darle una oportunidad. Confía en su mejor amiga para esto, Mimi, y por suerte, da en el clavo. Lo malo de todo es cuando descubre algo que le rompe el corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Vengo a dejar un retillo cumplido. Fue claramente a traición porque yo no quería que saliera esto nunca de mis documentos, pero aquí esta =).

* * *

 **Datos:  
** El fic espero que como mucho tenga 2 o tres capítulos, será cortito.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

 **De un tiempo a otro**

 _Repentinamente estabas ahí, sonriendome y yo me quedé como tonta porque quería esa sonrisa para mí.  
_

 _¿Puedo robártela y meterla en mi mochila para abrazarla por las noches y que ilumine mi camino?_

 _._

Sora era feliz mientras la veía sonreír. O jugar con su cabello. Hasta se había vuelto aficionada a las telenovelas de las mañanas. Su comida estaba mucho más deliciosa que antes. Y rara vez era un ogro enfadado.

Incluso canturreaba mientras limpiaban o mientras dibujaba.

Era feliz.

Sora sabía que era por un hombre que su madre había cambiado tanto. Un hombre que la hacía feliz. Sin embargo, no sabía de quién se trataba. Su madre era demasiado celosa con sus sentimientos y especialmente, de mostrarle al que sería su nuevo padrastro.

Sora le había preguntado alguna que otra vez. Ella se sonrojaba y con un gesto rápido de la mano, le aclaraba que era temprano. Cuando fuera más adulta y capaz de aceptarlo al cien por cien, se lo presentaría.

Ella creía que ya estaba más que preparada. Su padre se marchó cuando tenía ocho años. Las dejó tiradas y nunca más dio señales de existencia hasta que lo vieron por última vez dos años atrás en un evento en el que le entregaban un premio por su trabajo.

Sora recordaba como su madre había echado pestes y lo llamó mal marido.

Un mes después, estaba ya radiante y feliz. Así que su noviazgo con el misterioso hombre fue exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Al ver tan emocionada a su madre, Sora pensó que quizás no era tan terrible sentirse atraída por un varón. Su cercanía a ellos consistía en lo más puntual. No sabía si tenía pretendientes o no. Tampoco si era demasiado fea para ellos o le faltaba algo. Su casillero no solía estar lleno de cartas de amor todos los días y aunque era famosa entre las chicas, no era lo que ella buscaba.

Decidió que, quizás, podría empezar a dar una nueva oportunidad a todo.

Mientras su madre canturreaba limpiando los platos y ella estaba sentada frente a sus libros de estudio, sacó el móvil. Solo conocía a una persona en el mundo capaz de encontrar un sitio con chicos para ella.

Era la mejor en eso.

—

.

—¿Al cine?

Clavó la mirada su mejor amiga. Mimi Tachikawa era única. No podía describirla de ningún otro modo. Guapa, esbelta, con un busto justo, siempre a la moda. Con su largo cabello suave y brillante, llamativo. Su tono suave de pintura en los ojos y la capacidad de querer comerse el mundo.

Y era la única que pisaba el suelo donde muchos hombres querían comer que Sora conociera. Hubo un tiempo en que la envidiaba de forma sana, pero cuando ambas se terminaron por cansar de sus frustrados intentos de hacer ver más femenina a una chica que disfrutaba más con el deporte que con un buen pintalabios, ambas se rindieron.

No obstante, Mimi no dudaba en compartir con ella algo nuevo y Sora se lo agradecía de sobremanera. Aunque luego no lo terminara haciendo bien. Todavía recordaba con tristeza su aventura con la rizadora de cabello. Su pelo y la máquina terminaron completamente quemados. Por eso, Sora decidió que era mejor cortarse el cabello que llevarlo largo.

—Sí. Al cine— afirmó Mimi retocándose el labial con el meñique—. He quedado allí con los chicos. Pero no te asustes, han traído unos amigos suyos para que no te sientas sola. Mira, ahí están.

Mimi cerró su polvera y dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca, saltó para engancharse al cuello de un pelirrojo bajito de ojos negros y un rubio llamativo. Sora los conocía perfectamente. Ambos, por muy raro que pareciera a ojos de los demás, eran la pareja de Mimi. Respectivamente y conforme.

Yamato inclinó la cabeza cono saludo y Koushiro, muy afín a su buena personalidad y educación, le hizo una reverencia.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Sora-san.

Sora sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

—Demasiado, Koushiro. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

El pelirrojo y ella intercambiaron algunas frases mientras Mimi se cargaba del brazo de Yamato y llamaba su atención con besitos en el cuello. Cuando Koushiro dejó de prestarla atención y se enfocó en Mimi, Yamato se adelantó hacia ella.

Un joven castaño avanzó a su par. Era alto y llamativo de algún modo. Moreno, con sus cabellos castaños revueltos, cejas pronunciadas sobre ojos de igual color.

—Sora— nombró—. Es Taichi Yagami.

El chico se acercó más a ella, sonriendo de una forma tan abierta que Sora casi se sintió avergonzada. Cuando le extendió la mano como algo normal, empezó a pensar que haber ido en vaqueros y jersey deportivo no había sido buena idea.

Cuando se volvió hacia Mimi y el resto, estaban más enfrascados en su vida amorosa que en preocuparse por las visitas. Fueron entrando a la película y se vio a sí misma sentada en otra parte del cine con Taichi.

Ambos se miraron con disculpa.

Un instante después, compartían risas y opiniones de lo que veían.

Se llevan tan bien, que al terminar la velada, intercambian emails y teléfonos.

—

.

Sora escuchaba a su madre canturrear mientras se preparaba. Dejó el móvil a un lado se asomó para poder verla mejor. Echándose perfume, revisando que sus pendientes estuvieran sujetos. Su falda perfectamente colocada. Su blusa. Su maquillaje.

Al verla, sonrió.

—Vas a tener que presentarme al hombre que es capaz de hacer algo así con mi madre. Me la está cambiando completamente —bromeó.

Toshiko no eran de las que dudaban, por eso le sorprendió su tartamudeo.

—No, no. Es pronto todavía.

—¿Pronto? Llevas así unos cuantos meses ya. Completamente enamorada.

Toshiko sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

—Algún día te lo presentaré. Solo espera. Un año o así.

—Ni que esperaras que se muriera la esposa —bromeó.

Toshiko se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso exactamente. Anda, acuérdate de cerrar con llave. Yo llevo las mías.

Sora asintió y la despidió en la puerta.

Cuando regresó a dormitorio el móvil brillaba con el nombre de Taichi. Abrió el Whatssap y leyó el mensaje.

[ **Taichi Yagami** ] 20:15. : ¿Qué tal llevas el examen? Yo hoy no puedo estudiar. Salgo a una reunión. Mañana seré un zombi de esos feos.

Sora sonrió y se recostó en la cama.

Ya era costumbre de ellos esa clase de conversaciones online. Incluso sabían a ciencia cierta que si quedaban con Mimi y los demás, la velada terminaría con ellos solos a un lado. Cosa que no era tan mala.

Con Taichi podía sentirse cómodo y hasta podía ser ella misma. No necesitaba arreglarse sofisticadamente y tampoco maquillarse. Taichi no la miraba con ojo crítico y más de una vez había alagado su atuendo o peinado con facilidad. Como una broma de amigos.

Quizás fuera un buen chico del que enamorarse.

Al pensarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón latió de tal forma que fue casi doloroso. Se quedó mirando el nombre en el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando la situación resultó ser con su imaginación devolviéndole la sonrisa cálida de Taichi casi estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.

—

Los meses continuaron pasando y la amistad entre ellos fluyó. Sora no estaba segura del todo por qué, pero sus sentimientos fueron creciendo cada vez más hasta el punto álgido en que necesitó contárselo a alguien.

Con el cambio de humor de su madre sopesó que la primera con la que debía sincerarse era con ella. Quería contarle de su amor que, a simple vista, no parecía para nada correspondido. Porque Taichi no daba muestras de sentir amor hacia ella. Amistad sí. Y sus charlas siempre eran sinceras, cómodas y hasta bromistas con cosas que habrían de ser incómodas.

Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con un hombre como con él.

—Mamá —llamó mientras Toshiko se arreglaba para otra de sus famosas citas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sora? —cuestionó mirándose el maquillaje para asegurarse de que no fuera demasiado.

—Creo que me gusta alguien —soltó mientras sonreía al reflejo del espejo.

Toshiko pareció confusa por un instante. Parpadeó diversas veces y finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que me gusta alguien. Un chico.

Toshiko frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

Sora se sorprendió de que fuera eso lo primero que preguntara.

—Pues tiene la misma edad que yo.

—¿Un chico de diecisiete? No. Olvídalo.

Aquello la descolocó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste un chico de mi edad? —inquirió sin comprender.

—Pues que los chicos a esa edad claramente solo quieren sexo —espetó con las mejillas encendidas—. Hazme caso. Búscate un hombre mejor o espera a ser más mayor. Tú no estás hecha para hombres de tu edad.

Sora estaba atónita. ¿Realmente su madre le había dicho eso?

—Mamá. ¿Te estás escuchando hablar? Hablas como si todos los chicos fueran iguales. Te aseguro que la persona que me gusta no es para nada así.

—Igualmente, no. Sora. Es mi última palabra. Sé muy bien lo que los chicos a tú edad quieren. Y no se hable más.

Sora dejó salir el aire por pura incredulidad. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Los tiempos desde que tú tenías diecisiete años han cambiado mucho. Los chicos no son como antes.

Como si acabara de insultar, Toshiko se volvió hacia ella furiosa.

—¿¡Te estás escuchando hablar!? ¡Vas a dudar de mis conocimientos haciéndome ver como una vergüenza!

Sora retrocedió.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué debería de hacerte ver así? Solo estoy diciendo que los tiempos han cambiado y…

—¡Cállate, Sora, cállate!

Golpeó el bote de perfume contra el tocador. Jadeante, se llevó una mano a la sien. Sora se envaró y le dio la espalda para encerrarse en su dormitorio. Toshiko salió pocos minutos después cerrando de un portazo.

Sora se llevó las manos a la cara, colorada de rabia y vergüenza a la vez.

—

Con Mimi siempre podías hablar. Aunque estuviera a distancia. Era lo bueno que las redes sociales habían creado para ellas. Sora descartó su invitación a pasar la noche cuando le contó la vivencia. Si lo hiciera y sin permiso, su madre crearía más drama todavía.

 **[Mimi fabulosamente Ishida/Izumi]** 21:15: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿HE DE MATAR A ALGUIEN POR TI? PORQUE NO DEJARÉ NADA QUE ENTERRAR.

 **[Sora]** 21:17: Solo quería hablarle acerca de mis sentimientos por Taichi. Quería que ella lo supiera porque pensé que podría entenderme. Pero parece que todo se ha ido al traste.

 **[Mimi fabulosamente Ishida/Izumi]** 21:19: ¡Al cuerno, vente a casa ahora mismo! ¿Cómo que te gusta Taichi, espera! ¡¿PORQUE YO NO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA ESE MORENAZO DE CHOCOLATE?

 **[Sora]:** Mimi…

También buscó consuelo en la persona a la que más le gustaría ver en su vida.

 **[Sora]** 21:46: ¿Podemos hablar?

 **[Taichi Yagami]:** 21: 49: Sabes que siempre. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **[Sora]:** 21:50: He vuelto a pelear con mi madre. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Estaba de muy buen humor y de repente, todo se ha roto.

 **[Taichi Yagami** **]** 21:58 : ¿Por qué ha sido?

Sora se detuvo antes de contestar. Borró las palabras que había escrito en la pantalla y volvió a la de Mimi, revisando sus palabras. No había contestado ni a uno ni a otro desde hacía un buen rato. No se atrevía a decirle más a Mimi por teléfono. Y tampoco quería confesarle sus sentimientos mediante un mensaje tan inapropiado.

 **[Sora]:** 22:30: ¿Podemos quedar?

 **[Taichi Yagami]:** 22:45: Lo siento, me es imposible hoy. Pero te juro que mañana sin falta podemos…

Sora volvió a la conversación de Mimi. Los gritos en letras mayúsculas continuaban ahí, brillantes e hirientes para cualquier retina meticulosa.

Cerró los ojos se echó hacia atrás en la silla del escritorio. Lo bueno que tenían la redes sociales es que podías usarlas en el ordenador y, especialmente, si no tenías que preocuparte de ningún hermano cotilla.

Había esperado poder encontrarse con Taichi. Nunca en su vida había anhelado tanto encontrarse con un hombre. Taichi era capaz de sacar su lado más necesitado y eso la asustaba. Ella era fuerte. No había necesitado del amor hasta… hasta ahora.

Se puso el pijama mientras a regañadientes intentaba pensar en algo que hacer para poder quitarse la angustia que sentía en el pecho. Estaba segura de que si su madre descubría que Taichi era un buen chico, lo aceptaría. Pero si era rechazada, obviamente le diría que ella tenía razón, aunque no hubieran tenido sexo. Eso no importaba para ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia la puerta.

Lo mejor sería hacer las paces con ella. Aclarar todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y fuera insondable su relación en el futuro. No quería perder a su madre por una cabezonería.

Así que la esperaría despierta hasta que fuera necesario.

—

La puerta de la casa crujió a las cuatro de la mañana. Sora se había quedado dormida contra la pared, encogida y le dolía el cuello por la postura, además, descubrió que estaba helada. Se puso en pie al escuchar la carcajada y cómo las llaves caían al suelo. Podía reconocer la voz de su madre incitando a alguien a que ya que recogiera las llaves, buscara una parte de sí misma en la que Sora prefería no pensar para nada.

Avergonzada, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del pasillo.

En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Su madre se cubrió la boca como si de una chiquilla recién atrapada se tratara. Se aferró al hombre a su lado, trajeado y con las llaves sujetas con fuerza entre los dedos. Mientras que su madre se agitaba inestablemente, Sora estaba helada y el joven frente a ella por igual.

—No puede ser…

—Ah. Sora, cariño. Hazme el favor, hip, de ponerte los cascos. Mañana te lo presentaré correctamente, pero esta noche, hic, es toooodoooo miooo.

Tiró de las solapas del traje del hombre.

—Vamos, Taichi, a hacerme el amor.

Taichi estaba pálido. Bajó los ojos de ella para enfocarlos en su madre y las cejas se le fruncieron en duda.

—Toshiko, creo será mejor que yo… regrese otro día.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó ella tirando más de él—. Tarde o temprano tenías que conocerla. Mi hija, sí. Pero ha salido a su padre completamente, hic. Así que no esperes gran cosa de ella. Mírala, ahí, pálida como si nada. Olvídala, hic.

—Estás borracha y no coordinas, Toshiko. Así que…

—¡Taichi! —protestó la mujer poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo.

Sora no lo aguantó más. Los empujó hacia un lado y escuchando el grito de su madre y su nombre escapando de los labios del joven, echó a correr. No le importaba estar descalza. Tampoco que la gente mirase su pijama.

Tenía algo más roto en el cuerpo que le dolía más que el resto de las cosas.

El corazón.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Espero no haberla cagado con los nombres, que confundo mucho a la madre de Taichi con la de Sora. Si ha sido así, perdonen mi error y no se traumen demasiado.

¿Qué más decir? Tenía esta idea de hace mucho tiempo. Quería algo entre estos tres muy dramático. Todavía no sé cómo terminará exactamente, así que les pido perdón a sus esperanzas de ante mano.

Gracias por apoyarme con esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya os traigo el final =). A quien lea, claro xD

De todas maneras, aunque ella no fue la que me pidió el reto, este capítulo mareado para mi querida Genee :3

* * *

 **De un tiempo para otro.**

 _Déjame ir contigo de la mano_

 _Necesitaba cambiar y cambié._

 _Necesitaba amar y te amé._

* * *

Cuando Mimi abrió la puerta estaba segura de que debía de llevar todo el peso de esa noche encima, porque su rostro era un poema.

—Sora —masculló extendiendo una mano al frente para que la tomara—. Entra.

Lo hizo casi sin ser consciente y se frotó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Mimi se quitó su propia bata para colocársela por encima.

—Esto requiere calor, clínex y chocolate. Mucho chocolate.

La guio hasta su dormitorio y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, entregándole algo de ropa y su manta preferida. Sora se sentía como un muñeco mientras la desvestía, le limpiaba los pies sucios y la arropaba.

Y luego, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la fotografía de Mimi con ambos amores en la mesita de noche. Se imaginaba que eso debía de ser ciertamente doloroso llevar una relación de ese tipo. Tampoco sabía bien si ambos hombres veían eso con buenos ojos o cómo se sentían.

Y ella se martirizaba repentinamente porque el primer amor de su vida… salía con su madre.

Cuando se lo contó a Mimi, con dos tazas de chocolate por medio, ni siquiera se sintió aliviada. El dolor continuaba ahí.

—Bueno, por lo que me contabas, yo deduje que tu madre salía con alguien más joven —sopesó Mimi—. Pero nunca me imaginé que sería con Taichi. Ese chico lo mantuvo bien oculto hasta ahora. Ni siquiera a ti te contó nada.

—No —reconoció—. Si me pongo a pensar, cada vez que Tai se negaba a quedar o inventaba una excusa, mi madre salía. No se me ocurrió pensarlo.

—Era imposible que pensarás —corrigió Mimi—. Porque tu madre lo llevó todo en secreto. Nunca contó nada y puedo entender por qué.

—Ella no sabía de mi amistad con Taichi. Es más, cuando quise contarle que me gustaba un chico, reaccionó a la inversa, jurando que ella sabía lo que los chicos de mi edad querían.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro que lo sabía —ironizó.

—Me refiero a que a tu madre le debía de costar contarte que estaba saliendo con un hombre más joven que ella y encima, de la misma edad que su hija. Creo que le preocupaba que pudieras juzgarla.

—Pues esta noche no le ha costado demasiado —protestó abrazándose las piernas.

—Por lo que me has contado, estaba borracha.

—Ya. Y se supone que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad —protestó.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. Sinceramente, tu madre es bastante complicada —confesó Mimi.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —masculló.

—Es…. Complicado.

—Mimi, por favor —suplicó incrédula.

—No lo digo como una mentira para no responderte —aseguró levantando ambas manos—. Si no de verdad. Es complicadísimo. Más que mi situación. Si yo tuviera una hija, estuviera saliendo con un chico de su edad, pensaría que se avergonzaría de mí. Por eso, estaría intentando evitar que mi hija se enterase de quién es hasta que se consolidara.

—¿Consolidara?

—Sí. Ya sabes cómo son algunos tíos de nuestra edad. No buscan relaciones serias. Buscan tener sexo, disfrutarlo y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Algunos sienten más atracción por mujeres mayores que jóvenes. Otros, quizás buscan más un interés maternal que amoroso y no se percatan de ello. Pero sopeso que ambos lados están en la misma balanza, así que puede que Taichi haya sentido eso en las mujeres. Y luego te conoció a ti, pero era tarde.

Sora se pasó las manos por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—No soy la mujer que busca. Es mi madre la que puede darle esa seguridad.

—Puede ser que sí y puede ser que no.

—No te comprendo, Mimi.

—Claro que no. Porque tienes la mente ahora mismo a reventar de suposiciones y sospechas.

—¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó echándose hacia atrás.

—Anda, intenta dormir un poco. Seguro que mañana ves las cosas de otro modo.

Pero al día siguiente, Sora continuaba sintiéndose igual. No. Más frustrada si cabía tras la horrible pesadilla que había tenido.

—¿Qué era? —se interesó Mimi cuando se lo dijo mientras sostenía el móvil entre sus manos, seguramente, leyendo algún mensaje de uno de sus novios.

—Mi madre aparecía en tu puerta con Taichi del brazo, sonriendo felices mientras me mostraban sus anillos de boda.

Mimi dio un respingo.

—¡Por favor, Sora! A tu mente le encanta traumarte hasta en sueños.

—Dímelo a mí —gruñó. —Es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Te lo juro. Tú no los viste ahí. Tampoco la mirada que Tai puso y mi madre… Dios. Lo que tiene que haber hecho esta noche… y lo que habrán hecho cada vez que han salido.

—Lo típico de las parejas —defendió Mimi inclinando los hombros—. No seas amargada para censurar eso.

—¡Es mi madre! ¡Y el tipo del que me enamoré!

—Vale, visto así… sí que da un poco de repelús.

—¿Un poco? —explotó—. Imagina por un momento que Yamato estuviera acostándose con tu madre y luego me cuentas qué tal.

—Por favor, acabo de comer un desayuno riquísimo. No hagas que lo vomite.

Sora se resbaló por el sofá.

—Ya, por supuesto.

Mimi sacudió la cabeza y dejó el móvil a un lado.

—No puedes seguir martirizándote. Vas a tener que plantar cara a toda tarde o temprano. Vives con tu madre. Yo te puedo hospedar unos días, pero… —tembló—. Me da miedo tu madre, sinceramente.

Sora lo sabía. No iba a poder estar escondiéndose siempre como una ardilla en su árbol preferido a esperar que pasara el invierno. Vivía con su madre y ya sabía que fingir que eran desconocidas no funcionaba.

—Tendré que…

El timbre la interrumpió.

Mimi se frotó las piernas, levantándose.

—¿Y ahora quién es? —masculló dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Sora esperó, mirándose la punta de los pies, intentando encontrar una forma de volver a su casa sin que parecía un holocausto después.

—Ehm… Sora. Tienes visita.

Dio un respingo, sin esperárselo.

Mimi señalaba el pasillo con ambos pulgares y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Te juro que después le castigaré —prometió cuando pasó a su lado.

No lo comprendió hasta que lo vio, de pie, ocupando gran parte de la puerta.

—Yamato me lo dijo —explicó antes de que abriera la boca—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Sora habría querido contestar que no, pero no servía de nada retrasarlo. Miró a Mimi para pedir permiso y esta asintió.

—En mi dormitorio —ofreció—. Aunque la cama está deshecha.

Sora no le dio importancia y él tampoco. Ni siquiera se fijaron en ello cuando entraron.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de Mimi, que estaba lleno de pintauñas, recortes de tela y un cojín con agujas clavadas. Él se quedó en la puerta.

—No sé por dónde comenzar —dijo finalmente—. Yo no…

—No sabías que era mi madre la mujer con la que salías.

Él se rascó la nuca y ella abrió los labios.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Ayer. Lo supe ayer. Ella hablaba siempre de su hija, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú. No había ningún tipo de indicio. Ni siquiera… —Se pasó una mano por los cabellos revolviéndolos más—. Diablos, no podría haber sido peor.

Sintió deseos de reírse, pero no. La risa quedó ahí encajada, como si fuera un golpe de aire atorado.

—No tiene por qué serlo. ¿La amas?

Taichi dudó y Sora aferró uno de los bolígrafos del vaso que Mimi utilizaba como lapicero. Jugó con él entre sus dedos mientras esperaba.

—Toshiko es una mujer fantástica —respondió al fin.

Sora le miró.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿La amas? —repitió.

—Yo… no lo sé. Creo que sí. Creía —corrigió—. Hasta que te conocí a ti. No debería de haber pasado, se suponía que era estable con ella. Que las cosas serían duras, sí, pero jamás que fuera porque su hija era la otra mujer de la que me estaba enamorando.

El lápiz se partió en su palma, provocándole un pellizco doloroso que retuvo apretando los labios.

—Ayer quise hablar con ella, explicarle lo que me pasaba, pero Toshiko empezó a hablar de lo mal que estaba porque tú nunca me aceptarías, de que ella había sido cruel contigo por haberte negado algo que ella estaba haciendo y al final, terminó bebiendo más de la cuenta. Nunca pensé que tú estarías ahí.

—No, claro. Mi madre no es de las que lleva una foto en el bolso de su hija.

—Sora… ella te quiere.

—Sí, estoy segura de que sí —aceptó—. Pero siempre me ha impuesto sus ideales por encima de los míos y creo que no he sido tan mala hija. Sin embargo…

Esa vez, la risa sí salió.

—Le dije que estaba enamorada. De un chico de mi edad. ¿Sabes que me dijo? —él negó, con los ojos remarcando el dolor que sentía—. Que todos querían lo mismo. Ella lo sabía bien, los chicos de tu edad sólo quieren una cosa: sexo. Y con razón lo sabía. Seguro que, comparado a mi padre, has sido una bomba.

Intentó no imaginárselos. No quería ni pensar en que su madre y Taichi…

—Sora, eso no…

—No hay excusa para eso —descartó—. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba. Todo ha terminado antes de que me hiciera más ilusiones. Ahora, discúlpame si no quiero ir con vosotros al cine, tener cenas familiares o llamarte papá.

No quería ser hiriente, pero le dolía. Del mismo modo que a él. Lo podía saber por la tensión de su rostro, la forma en que sus gruesas cejas se fruncían y cómo sudaba. La forma en que apretaba los puños, manteniéndolos contra sus costados.

—Nunca fue esa mi intención.

—Ya —ironizó—. Claro que te lo esperabas.

—Sí. Me lo esperaba. Tampoco pensé que esto fuera a más.

—¿Ibas a usar a mi madre y luego tirarla? —cuestionó repentinamente irritada por otros valores.

—¡No, claro que no! —negó levantando ambas manos—. No se trata de eso. Pensaba que… pensaba que Toshiko me estaba usando a mí. Hay muchas mujeres maduras que buscan a los chicos para satisfacerse y listo. Al principio pensé que era eso, que era divertido dejar que te mimaran un poco y… poco más.

Se percató de que evitaba hablar del sexo y bufó.

—Pero mi madre se ha enamorado de ti y tú también empezaste a amarla.

—Sí. Hasta cambié de forma de ser. Antes era un loco, irresponsable y no iba bien organizado por la vida. Conocer a tu madre fue un cambio radical y después, conocerte a ti, me hizo sentirme de nuevo como era antes. Quería estar contigo, hablar a la vez de todo y de nada.

—Es decir, que mi madre te da estabilidad y yo te destrozo el mundo. Qué bonito.

—No, no es exactamente eso —negó dando un paso hacia ella. Se detuvo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Tu madre sacó mi lado maduro y tú… tú me devolvías a mi yo adolescente y torpe que no tiene ni idea de cómo solucionar esto.

—No hay ningún tipo de solución, Taichi —aclaró—. Estás con mi madre. La amas lo suficiente como haberte quedado con ella. Siempre que te he pedido quedar y tenías una cita con ella, jamás la dejabas por ir conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando te dije que estaba mal. Siempre, por encima de mí, la has escogido a ella.

Taichi apretó los labios y Sora supo que había acertado.

—¿Qué le has dicho a mi madre al venir aquí?

—No lo sabe. Me marché cuando todavía dormía. Estuve buscándote, pero no sabía a dónde irías. Cuando me acordé, no recordaba dónde vivía Mimi y les pregunté a Yamato y Koushiro.

Sora se volvió una vez hacia el escritorio, fijándose en las fotografías clavadas con chinchetas sobre el corcho. Mimi adoraba a sus dos hombres y lo demostraba siempre. La envidiaba.

Vivía el momento con ellos. Lloraba porque nadie aceptara su extraña relación y probablemente tendría miedo del futuro.

—Esto ha de terminar. Ni siquiera comenzó, lo sé, pero no hay forma de que avance más.

Le miró.

—Si vas a quedarte con mi madre, si vas a continuar con ella, espera un año más, por favor. Me iré de mi casa por entonces y podrás tener una vida normal con ella.

—Sora…

—En cuanto a nosotros —continuó—, no volveré a enviarte mensajes, ni llamadas. Tampoco quedaremos. Será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

—¿Estás… segura? —dudó Taichi.

Sora tomó aire. Lo necesitaba antes de responder:

—Sí.

Taichi levantó una mano hacia ella. No llegó a tocarla y agradeció que así fuera. Podría haber perdido toda y cada una de sus fuerzas.

Le vio darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta. Su figura se tornó borrosa repentinamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sora no pudo más. Las piernas flaquearon, cayendo de rodillas, se llevó una mano a la boca para retener el sollozo que escapó a su control.

Cuando Mimi entró, se arrodilló frente a ella, abrazándola.

—¿Estás segura?

Negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía estarlo? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

Acaba de echar a su corazón.

.

.

Miró su teléfono móvil y sonrió.

La fotografía de aquel verano con Mimi, ambas más morenas que nunca, era lo primero que veía nada más desbloquearlo y siempre lograba sacarle una carcajada. Fue la última vez que Mimi fue libre totalmente. Después de aquel viaje, Mimi fue presa de novios, trabajo y un futuro bebé en camino. No podía saber cómo podía con todo, pero sí que iba a ser la madrina más consentidora del mundo cuando naciera.

—Sora.

Apartó la mirada de la pantalla para clavarla en su madre. Toshiko estaba a los pies de la escalera de su edificio, sosteniendo una cesta de mimbre que le entregó cuando se acercó. Olisqueó por encima y disfrutó del aroma infantil de aquellas galletitas que siempre le daban un hambre atroz y que su madre sólo cocinaba cuando era feliz.

Aunque su rostro en ese momento no lo fuera.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Es una oportunidad fantástica. Y así, tendrás la casa para ti sola.

Toshiko se abrazó a sí misma, mirando el balcón que era de su hogar.

—Una casa vacía.

—Sí, pero más espacio para ti —bromeó.

Su madre le apartó un mechón del rostro y le sonrió, triste, como una madre debía de sonreír siempre que se separaba de su hija.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Oh, lo sé —garantizó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no vas a volver?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Qué tonterías dices —descartó cambiando de postura—. Anda, ves a dentro y haz té, relájate. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

Toshiko asintió y le dio un último beso antes de meterse dentro de la casa. Ella se reunió con el taxista, metiéndose dentro del coche.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, su sonrisa se borró.

Toshiko no sabía la verdad. Quizás la intuyera, pero jamás habían hablado de ello mucho más tiempo que el poco que les fue posible. Su madre se disculpó por haber actuado como una idiota egoísta y dejar que el alcohol hablara por ella. Sora supo que Taichi nunca le había contado lo sucedido y que, para ella, sólo había sido una disputa por creer que iba a olvidar a su padre.

Sora no quiso contrariar esa creencia. Era mejor que pensara eso a que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre.

Por supuesto, Taichi cumplió su promesa y no regresó a su casa hasta que ella se marchara. Su madre había seguido teniendo citas y muchas veces se había quejado de no entender por qué él no quería subir al piso o por qué de hacerlo, no se quedaba a pasar la noche, cuando ambas eran ya mayorcitas y habían pactado una tregua.

Intentó marcharse mucho antes, pero los ahorros y la falta de oportunidades no ayudaron, hasta que un día, llegó y no se lo pensó demasiado.

Además, decir adiós a todo no estaba siendo tan duro como pensaba.

Al menos, hasta que lo vio. Sentado en las barandillas que daban a la carretera, con la vista fija en su taxi. Dio un golpe al taxista para que se parase y bajó, cruzando hasta donde estaba él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Te diste cuenta? —contestó a su vez, rascándose la nuca, ese gesto tan suyo—. Mierda, pensé que una persona que se marcha siempre mira al frente y no a los costados.

—¿En serio? Me lo apuntaré para la próxima vez.

Él sonrió, saltó hasta quedar frente a ella e hizo algo que jamás esperó: la besó.

Sora no pudo apartarse, se quedó congelada, con el aliento de él contra sus labios y el roce suave de sus labios. Abrió los suyos por inercia, por sorpresa, quizás. Pero en ese mismo instante, ese pequeño momento de duda, ambos rompieron la barrera, buscándose con las manos y con el corazón.

—Basta… —suplicó empujándolo en un momento de cordura.

—No puedo —confesó él aferrándola de las manos, dejándole besos en la boca, la frente y el cuello—. Necesito más. De ti.

—No, Taichi —exclamó echándose hacia atrás—. Elegiste y fue a ella.

Se soltó y echó a correr nuevamente hacia el taxi. Antes de cerrar, él la detuvo, aferrando la puerta.

—No. Elegiste tú. Por ti y por mí.

Ahogó un grito entre los dientes.

—¿La está molestando, señorita? —preguntó el taxista.

Taichi clavó la mirada en él en advertencia y Sora negó.

—No. Tienes que volver con ella, te necesita.

—Y yo te necesito a ti, Sora.

Le miró, frustrada.

—No puedes tenernos a las dos, Taichi.

—¡Pues dame…!

Cerró la puerta. Él salto hacia atrás y el taxista cerró los seguros, arrancando. Una vez más, otra despedida más dolorosa que la primera.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí… siga y esta vez no pare, por favor.

El hombre no lo hizo.

.

.

—Oye, Sora. Creo que podrías intentar mirar a algún chico de vez en cuando —protestó Miyako Inoue dándole un cómplice codazo en las costillas.

Sora sólo atinó a sonreírle, mientras intentaba enfocarse en los diferentes vestidos infantiles que iban pasando por delante de ellas en la pasarela.

—No quiero perderme nada de lo que ha hecho Mimi —explicó—. Además, mi ahijada es la estrella principal. Quiero hacerle muchas fotos.

Miyako hizo un mohín.

—Qué pena ser la soltera de oro y no mirar a los guapos modelos.

—Miyako, algunos están casados y muchos son los padres de los niños que están desfilando —rio.

—¿Y qué? La bendición se acuesta pronto y tú puedes cuidar y dormir al papá.

—¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó sin poder evitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Miyako era una admirado de Mimi con un claro alto nivel de coqueteo pese a estar comprometida con un famoso escritor. Desde que había llegado tras que Mimi la invitara para el desfile, no había cesado de buscarle pareja.

—Estoy bien sola —aclaró antes de que volviera a señalarle a alguien más—. Gracias.

—Yo creo que no —terció Mimi sentándose con ellas y aplaudiendo a los niños que se retiraban—. Lo que pasa es que sigues sin poder quitarte de la cabeza al hombre que te rompió el corazón.

—Ese hombre está muy feliz con mi madre, gracias —ironizó.

Miyako abrió la boca completamente sorprendida.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, no lo es —negó gruñendo a Mimi, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando a la nada. Disfruta un poco. Diviértete —aconsejó Mimi.

A veces pensaba que sí debería de hacerlo. Pero volver a amar le daba un miedo atroz.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien.

Algunas veces, deseaba haber detenido aquel taxi, escuchar el final de aquella frase, pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y algunos sentimientos no cambiaban nunca.

Taichi estaba lejos, de espacio y de su corazón.

Y era algo irónico, porque de un tiempo para otro, amabas con locura, con dolor y, sin embargo, repentinamente, podías sentarte a mirar a niños desfilar y pensar que eran una gozada y que el corazón ya no dolía ni pesaba como antes. Ya no había lágrimas por derramar y el cariño era eso, un recuerdo adorable de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

—Por cierto, Sora —dijo Mimi repentinamente mientras aplaudían, en pie, al salir su ahijada.

—¿Qué?

—Taichi ya no está con tu madre.

Sora dejó de aplaudir para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes. Unos meses después de tu partida, Yamato fue allí por negocios. Se encontraron y le dijo que lo habían dejado. Desde entonces, no han vuelto. Pero sé que tu madre tiene otro novio y es un hombre de su edad.

Sora se removió inquieta.

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado para decírmelo?

Mimi sonrió.

—Porque quizás piensa que puedes creer que es una descarada por volver a intentarlo.

—Claro que no —exclamó.

—Eso díselo a ella cuando la veas.

Sora negó para sí misma. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas más cuando la viera. A veces, las hijas eran las que terminaban regañando a sus madres a una cierta edad.

—Y otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

Mimi señaló hacia un lado de la sala. Sora siguió su mirada.

Y el corazón, que creía apagado para siempre, dio un brinco, despertando como un adolescente enamorado.

Pero, claro, aquello, ya era otra historia.

Otro cuento, donde el primer amor: nunca acaba.

 **FIN**

 **Abril 2019.**

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui y comentar!**


End file.
